


Playlist

by marisxx



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Feminine Skull, Fluff, Gen, I love Skull too much and that really shows, Light Angst, M/M, Marina and the Diamonds, Song Playlist, character past, lana del rey - Freeform, there's like one non khr drabble but lemme just put it here too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:54:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25314136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marisxx/pseuds/marisxx
Summary: A collection of mostly Skull-centric short drabbles, based on my music list!
Relationships: Fon/Skull (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!), Skull/Verde (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!)
Kudos: 25





	Playlist

**Author's Note:**

> This is more of like a writing practice, and I think- why not just share them? Most of them are Skull-centric lol with an exception of two.

**blue jeans | verde/skull**

He walked to his lover's laboratory. A tray of food- fruits and all the necessary needs to remain alive, all for his messy excuse of the scientist. Skull loved him, it's true. It's infuriating, tiring, it's true too.

But god all were just worth it, when Verde smiled ( _or was it just a figment of his clouded view?_ ) oh so gently to him. Skull shrugged the thought off his mind- no! Ignore tears, ignore pain, god I'm his---

* * *

**lolita | skull-centric**

His past was.. questionable, at least. Born to a household and his mother never appeared in his life ( _no that woman he brought home wasn't his mom-_!!) Skull didn't knew it why that his father- that bastard looked him with such strange eyes. He felt small, scared and the man's touches lingering around his body, disgusting. Before he knew it, he escaped it, a fucking mess. It's didn't matter how much that bastard whispered "I love you," it felt wrong and no--!!

* * *

**video games | fon/skull**

Fon gave him happiness, calmness. That god he felt like a home that never was- better than anything he'd felt before. Skull sighed, nuzzled his head on the Storm's chest. "What am I going to do without you..?" He lamented softly, a smile came creeping into his face. Fon chuckled, ruffled his purple locks.

If this is what called happiness, than let him indulged in such sweetness and melted forever.

* * *

**off to the race | skull-centric**

Skull screamed trouble in every way. A punk, wasted youth. Yet sweet sometimes, when he was under his touches, acting needy and weak only for a bit of cashes. That man was like a little vixen- seductive and dangerous. Shameless even, he knew his charm and used it to his advantage. But goddamn it he was irresistible, and tasted so good that he didn't mind the purple haired cloud never really loved him, just what in his wallet.

* * *

**bubblegum bitch | skull-centric**

"I'm the girl you'd die for!" 

Skull is pretty, that's undeniable. Under brushes and powder, he became a completely new individual. And today? A childish, dressed in the brightest of pink and purple woman. Not even an ounce of maturity or masculinity was visible, but then again who cares when you're cute as fuck?

* * *

**hurricane | reborn-centric**

The strongest hitman in the world- his origin's a mystery. What known was only that his name recently raised back in the 1970's. He was ruthless, an efficient man who's talented not only in his mission, but also communication. Many wanted him.

* * *

**i wish you like girls | ocs-centric**

Was Marie pathetic for how badly her heart ached- longed for the woman in front of her eyes? She knew the brunette was never attracted to her in any ways, she was straight for god's sake! But the facts that she never refused her acts of affection, kisses and cuddles, made her hopeful, and hope was a dangerous thing to her. It ruined her, left her a desperate mess and god don't cry now, Marie.

* * *

**tougen renka | fon/skull**

They first met when Skull was lost in China. He barely can spoke the language, broken Mandarin was all he could ever utter but bless there's this man that can understand English fluently. The man was beautiful, he would bashfully admit. Definitely his type. His long black hair was neatly tied into braids and his eyes, serene and gentle. His smile was the prettiest Skull had saw. The man was called Fon, and he'd be lying if he said that he still remembered the man even when he's already back in Russia.

**Author's Note:**

> Ah yes Hurricane wasn't completed in time, three minutes just weren't enough.
> 
> Probably will be updated if I do this kind of challenges more. It's pretty fun, if not distracting.


End file.
